1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making a self aligning spherical bearing wherein the outer race of the bearing comprises two race components friction welded together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to utilize some form of friction welding to join two pieces of material together and such welding has been used in the assembly of various types of ball joints and bearings.
One method of friction welding ball joints is shown in the patent to Stuck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,395, which includes a ball element surrounded by a pair of ball cups of plastic material which are friction welded along the equator of the ball element and have a sleeve surrounding the ball cups.
Another method of making a spherical bearing is shown in the U.S. Patent to H. L. Potter et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,778 which includes an insert bushing integrated into a socket structure, by a bushing with a truncated bearing ball nested by the inner bearing surface, which is friction welded around the outer periphery of the bushing to a housing to form an integral load carrying part thereof.
Another method of assembling bearings is shown in the U.S. patent to Orkin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,019, wherein a self aligning spherical bearing is formed by placing the mating surfaces of two ring members, each having annular bearing recesses, together about the spherical member, directing an energized beam, raised inwardly, towards the common axis of the ring members to fusion bond the mating surface of the ring members together, and then injecting a mixture of an acrylate composition and a solid particulate lubricant between the spherical bearing surface and the inner annular surfaces of the ring members to form a bearing surface thereon.
None of the prior art structures provide the simple method of my invention for making a self aligning spherical bearing by friction welding two outer race elements together with an inner race retained therebetween.